Scrubs Orgy
by Paulwalker444
Summary: Jordan has a dinner party but it's not what they expected. Bisexual orgy s don't read it if you're not into it. Leave any suggestions of any other shows i should do. Leave some feedback too.


It was a normal afternoon at Sacred Heart Hospital. J.D., Turk, Carla, and Elliot were all standing by the nurse's station when Jordan approached them. "Hey everyone I was thinking that we could have a dinner party tonight at my apartment. Be there at 7:30 and wear something comfortable." Jordan then walked away with an unusual happy smile on her face. The whole group was a little weirded out and unsure about it but they didn't want to turn down a free meal. They all decided that they would go as they got back to their patients.

As their shifts came to an end they decided that they would all go to Jordan's apartment in their scrubs since they didn't really have time to stop at home.

"I'm really excited to eat with Dr. Cox," J.D. said. "Hopefully he doesn't call me girls names the whole time."

"Somehow I doubt that will happen buddy," Turk said patting J.D. on the back. They have been best friends since college and it was like they were in a relationship. They even had experimented with each other a couple times in college. The feelings never really went away put they put it on the back burner so they could build their careers as a doctor and surgeon. They then had to keep up appearances in front of J.D.'s girlfriend, Elliot, and Turk's wife, Carla.

Carla and Elliot even had some sexual tension between them. Elliot at one time felt that she might even like Carla more than her own boyfriend, J.D. However, all of the people in the group had to fight their gay urges and fantasies and keep up appearances between the hospital and each other.

The group arrived to the apartment of Dr. Cox and Jordan and all noticed something strange. There was a note on the front of the door that said, "Come in we're waiting for you…" Everyone didn't know what to think about this note but they decided to go with it as Carla opened the door. What they all saw net shocked them to the core and made them think differently about their tough mentor Dr. Cox. They saw the couple completely naked with Jordan fucking her husband with a strapon. Dr. Cox was moaning and had his eyes shut in pleasure. Jordan was thrusting hard into her husband's ass and was biting her bottom lip. Her massive double d tits were flailing around as she grunted with each thrust.

The group was stunned and stood frozen, unsure on what to do. Then was the kicker. The janitor walked out from the bathroom completely naked as well saying, "I'm ready guys…" He paused as he saw the group just standing there. That caused Jordan and Dr. Cox to open their eyes and notice the four standing there.

"JORDAN! What the fuck I thought you said it was only one person!" Dr. Cox screamed in fear.

"Oh relax Perry. I know you have always wanted this and plus it's a fun way for all of us to get closer. It's also a lot better than a boring dinner party." Jordan replied. "Well what are you waiting for..." she said to the still frozen group. Everybody was really unsure what to do. They all did want this but everyone was scared of their reputations and the future. Elliot decided that she couldn't take the sexual tension anymore and leaned over and started to passionately make out with Carla. Carla was not ready for this kiss but once contact was made she leaned her head back in pleasure and closed her eyes. The two girls began to explore each others mouths as they both heavily enjoyed this make out session. J.D. and Turk took this as their cue and both stripped down to nothing. They jerked themselves to life with the sight around them. J.D. wanted to go get some love from Dr. Cox. As he made his way over, the Janitor stopped him in his track.

"Not so fast," The Janitor said. "You're not going anywhere." The Janitor grabbed J.D. by his shoulder and pushed him down on his knees. The Janitor presented his, already hard, 9-inch cock. J.D. didn't really care at this point. He was so horny that he wanted to fuck and get fucked by everyone here. He grabbed the base of the Janitor's shaved cock and started to jerk it. He looked up at the Janitor and smiled and then proceeded to take the cock into his mouth. He started to suck on the head but then got deeper and deeper with every suck. Pretty soon he was able to take all of the Janitor's cock in his mouth. The Janitor loved this blowjob as he put his hands on his hips and leaned back in pleasure. J.D. could now taste the sweet taste of precum in his mouth and felt some of his own start to drip down his leg. As J.D. was still sucking, he brought his hand down and started to jerk his own cock.

Turk was standing on his own now while the orgy continued around him. He stood there jerking his monster black dick while enjoying the view. Dr. Cox noticed him just standing there and decided that it was time he got involved.

"Hey Gandhi…" Dr. Cox whistled to him. "Why don't you come over here and let me have a taste of the big black cock of yours." Turk was a little taken back as he was still unsure if this was all a dream but he complied and made his way over to the husband and wife. Dr. Cox, who was still getting pounded by Jordan with a strapon, grabbed Turk's massive cock and immediately started to lick it. He started by licking the underside of the cock followed by swirling his tongue around the head. He then put his mouth around the head as he moaned into it from the fucking.

"Fuck yea you like my cock in your ass Perry…oh fuck yeah you're my little cock whore sucking that big fucking black cock." Jordan said. The dirty talk during sex had always turned Dr. Cox on and it was working for the rest of the group as well. Dr. Cox loved being the center of attention and didn't care about what was to come after this orgy. He just loved being double teamed.

"I think it's time I had a real cock in my ass," Dr. Cox said. Jordan pulled out the 7 inch strapon and walked over to the girls who were still making out. Turk sat down and Dr. Cox hovered above his big black cock. Dr. Cox lowered himself on top of Turk's cock and slowly took it in his ass. It was much longer and thicker than the strapon but he wanted to take it all. Dr. Cox bounced up and down on Turk's cock, but not going down all the way. He loved the feeling of his ass stretching and taking more of Turk's cock.

Meanwhile, Elliot and Carla were still making out. During this make out session they started to remove each others clothes. Pretty soon both of the girls were in nothing but their panties. Elliot and Carla had about the same size boobs but they didn't even compare to Jordan's. They were both proud of their c cup tits and knew that it fit their body type. Elliot worked her way down to Carla's tits and started to suck on her nipples. She flicked her tongue quickly over the erect tits of Carla. Carla moaned cause of this and loved what Elliot was doing to her. That was when Jordan came over, still wearing the strapon, to join the girls.

"Looks pretty good there Carla. Would you like a taste of my husband's ass?" Jordan said seductively. Carla shrugged her shoulder and started to suck on Jordan's fake dick. She was already used to the taste of ass since she had eaten Turk's out plenty of times before. At first she didn't like the bitterness of it, but after a while she got accustomed to it and began to like it. She continued to suck on the strapon as Elliot went lower on Carla until she was face to face with her panties. She pulled down on the panties and then Carla lifted up her legs so she could take them off. Elliot was now staring directly at Carla's freshly shaved pussy. She wasn't quite sure what to do but she decided to just go for it. She dove straight in, lapping on Carla's pussy. She started by licking the clit and then proceeded to tongue fuck her. Carla was plenty wet and Elliot loved the taste. She then inserted a finger and moved it in and out as she continued to taste her. Carla loved this and was moaning into the strapon. Elliot was doing a great job and Jordan thought she should be rewarded.

Jordan took her strapon out of Carla's mouth and went behind Elliot. She pulled her panties down and inserted it into her pussy. This pushed Elliot further into Carla's snatch.

"Fuck Elliot that's so good!" moaned Carla. Elliot was also loving the strapon in her pussy. Carla could feel Elliot's moans into her pussy and it only made it way more pleasurable.

While all this was going on J.D. was still sucking on the Janitor's cock. He decided that it was time to let out his urges and get fucked. He took his mouth off the Janitor's cock and bent himself over the couch. He brought both of his hands back and spread his cheeks, presenting a shaved and tight asshole for the Janitor. The Janitor smiled and placed his cock on J.D.'s entrance. He pushed in half of his cock in J.D.'s hole. He had never felt anything so tight. He continued to fuck J.D. at a medium pace but it felt so fucking good. J.D. would moan after each thrust which just turned the Janitor on even more. The Janitor continued to pound J.D.'s ass until he was balls deep. J.D. was being a good little fuck toy for the Janitor and the Janitor loved to let out all his frustrations of J.D. out on him.

The whole group could also hear the moans of Dr. Cox. "Oh fuck, fuck fuck, fuck. That's so fucking good. I love your big black cock in my tight little ass," Dr. Cox groaned. He was now able to go very far down on Turk's enormous cock. He continued to bounce up and down on Turk and felt his ass stretching even more. He knew that if he could take Turk's cock he could take any other cock in the room. Dr. Cox got off of Turk's cock and bent down to taste himself. He could taste the sweet and pungent taste of his ass but he loved it. Dr. Cox looked over to see the girls all by themselves together and it looked so hot. He decided that all the men should go and provide for them. He got up and grabbed Turk by the hand and pulled him up. They both walked over to the Janitor and J.D. and stopped their intense fucking. J.D. was a little disappointed but knew there would only be good things to come.

All four men now stood around the girls with their hard cock. The girls noticed them there and stopped their pussy eating and strapon fucking by Jordan. The three girls all stood on their knees, surrounded by cock. Jordan grabbed Turk and J.D. in each hand and jerked them each. Elliot dove in on Dr. Cox while Carla was deep throating the Janitor. Jordan then started to suck on Turk's big black cock while she jerked J.D. with her other hand. Jordan was easily the best at giving head in the group but only because she was the most experienced. Carla was not far behind but Elliot still gave a hell of a blow job. This massive blow circle went on for a few minutes until the Janitor just had to be inside someone. He picked Carla up as the two went to the couch. The Janitor sat down and Carla quickly sat on top of his 9-inch cock. Carla easily took the whole cock in her pussy since she was used to her husband's 11-inch monster. She bounced up and down taking all to the Janitor's cock and letting her boobs dangle in his face. The Janitor sucked on Carla's nipple as she continued to buck up and down on his cock.

Dr. Cox saw the Janitor's pleasure and decided to do the same thing with Elliot. Dr. Cox and Elliot went and sat right next to the Janitor and Carla. Elliot squatted down on Dr. Cox and bucked around in circles. Elliot was enjoying Dr. Cox's 7–inch cock as it was basically the same size as J.D.'s She loved enjoying all of this pleasure with her friends/co workers. She was moaning after every thrust up and down on Dr. Cox.

Jordan looked over the other girls and got an idea. She knew that if they were having fun with just one cock in them why not two? She continued to lube up Turk and J.D. until she looked up at them with a smile.

"Why don't both of you get behind an ass over there and double penetrate those bitches." Jordan smirked. Both of the girls had a nervous look on their faces but Jordan reassured them by saying, "Don't worry I got them nice and lubed up. It's the best feeling you are ever going to have." Carla smiled but Elliot was still a little nervous since she had never done anal before. However, she didn't want anything to get away of their experience so far so she was up for anything.

Turk got behind his wife and spit into her asshole. He lapped his tongue along her hole as she was still getting fucked. He made sure that it was nice and wet inside her hole so his cock would slide in easily. Jordan had already got his cock really wet from her blowjob. Turk leaned in and entered his wife's ass. Carla couldn't believe that she had two cocks inside her. She screamed once Turk entered her. The two men didn't move inside her so she could get used to the cocks. Soon after they moved in rhythm slowly until they built up speed. Carla was in heaven.

"HOLY SHIT! I LOVE BOTH OF YOUR COCKS INSIDE ME! FUCK MEEEEEEE! UHHHHHHHHH FUCK! I LOVE YOUR COCKS!" Carla screamed in pleasure. This was the most pleasure she had ever gotten while having sex. Getting double penetrated was the best feeling she had ever felt.

Elliot looked over to see how much Carla was loving getting double penetrated. She wanted to feel like that so bad. She looked over her shoulder to see Jordan and J.D. lapping away at her asshole, getting it ready. It was getting really wet and Elliot noticed how J.D. and Jordan's tongues touched each others while licking her ass. It's as if they were having a three-way kiss while her asshole. It felt really good getting her asshole licked. She now wanted to be filled.

"Fuck me now J.D... Fill me up with your cock," Elliot begged. She needed to feel like Carla who was still screaming in pleasure.

"You heard the lady J.D." Jordan said to him. J.D. gave a quick tongue filled kiss to Jordan and then aimed his cock at Elliot asshole. He slowly inserted his cock into her ass, going in inch by inch. Dr. Cox had stopped fucking Elliot so she could take J.D. in her ass. J.D. had completely buried his cock into Elliot's ass. Elliot's mouth was wide open but no sound came out. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head so everyone knew she loved it. She began to rock back and forth, taking a cock in her ass and pussy. She loved the sensation and started to scream out with Carla in pleasure.

"OHHH MY FUCKING GOD THAT'S SOOO FUCKING GOOD! POUND ME WITH BOTH OF YOUR FUCKING BIG COCKS! I'M YOUR DIRTY FUCK SLUT! FUCK MEEEEE!" Elliot screamed at the top of her lungs. She loved being filled by cocks and couldn't believe that she was getting double penetrated. She could feel her asshole being stretched and both cocks pulsating in and out of her. She loved this and knew that she could do anything that the group wanted.

Carla and Elliot were both screaming and cursing so loudly. They were both in absolute pleasure that they had to scream at the top of their lungs. The guys also loved double penetrating the girls. Not only was it incredibly hot but they could feel their cocks rubbing against each other. It was a great feeling that only brought the guys more pleasure.

The girls were both incredibly close to cumming. They could feel the pressure building up in their pussies and they were ready to cum. Carla and Elliot both let out a loud moan in unison as they both came. Dr. Cox and the Janitor's cocks were both soaked in the girl's pussy juices. J.D. and Turk pulled out of the girls' assholes as they both collapsed on the couch. They were both completely worn and had never came so hard or so much in their lives. They were completely spent and needed a break which everyone understood.

While the girls passed out on the couch, the boys were still going at it. J.D. and Turk bent down to clean off the pussy juices from the Janitor and Dr. Cox's dicks. J.D. was so enthused to be sucking his mentor's cock. He wasted no time diving in and engulfing Dr. Cox's cock. He quickly got all of his cock into his mouth with ease. Dr. Cox loved this blowjob from J.D. so much that it made him regret ever neglecting him at the hospital.

Turk was now devouring the Janitor's cock too. He was going a little slower but using a lot of tongue. He wasn't all that experienced at sucking cock but he was doing a grat job. The Janitor loved this and needed a cock in his mouth too.

"Turk, come up here and give me that cock," the Janitor ordered. Turk got up and put his feet behind the Janitor's head. The Janitor grabbed Turk's cock and began sucking. The two were now in the 69 position, each enjoying each others' cock in their mouth. Turk was surprised by how good the Janitor was at this. He used a lot of spit and easily took Turk's monster cock in his mouth. Turk tried to repay the favor as best as he could by using a lot of spit and massaging his balls.

Jordan watched in awe as the boys went to work on each other. She couldn't believe that they were all into this. She wanted to be apart of this. She went behind J.D. and smacked his ass. J.D. stopped sucking his mentor's cock and stood up next to Jordan. The two shared a short but tongue filled kiss. Jordan was now ready to set her plan in motion.

"Now J.D. I'm going to give you something that you've always wanted. I want you to lie down on that couch and let my husband fuck your ass. I'll be right behind him fucking his ass. Then hopefully the 69ing duo will join in too. How does that sound?" Jordan purposed.

"That sounds great," J.D. said with a big smile on his face. He lay on the couch on his side and put his leg in the air. Dr. Cox went behind him and aimed his cock towards his hole. "I'm ready for you to fuck me Perry," J.D. said to Dr. Cox.

"Don't fucking call me that Sally," Dr. Cox said as he inserted himself into J.D. He was able to shove all of his cock inside his hole. Dr. Cox was actually quite proud that J.D. could take so much cock and also be so tight. He moved back and forth into J.D., loving the feeling. "Fuck Newbie, you're so tight," Dr. Cox groaned. J.D. couldn't even respond. All he could do was continue to moan and curse. Dr. Cox then felt Jordan lift up his leg, opening up his ass.

"You ready to be in the middle of this cock sandwich?" Jordan asked seductively.

"Yes Jordan. I'm your cock whore. Fill me up with your strapon as I fuck Newbie," Dr. Cox begged. Jordan pushed forward, inserting her fake cock into her husband. Jordan and her husband moved in rhythm together, moving as one. J.D. could feel double the power on his ass and it felt even better. Dr. Cox loved being in the middle of the fucking train. He loved getting pleasure at both ends of him. He never knew that his co-worker/friends would be down for stuff like this but he was glad that it was happening.

Turk and the Janitor took a break from 69ing each other to look at the fuck train going on. It looked so amazing and hot. Turk couldn't take it and had to be apart of it. He got up off of the Janitor and made his way over to the couch. He laid on his side and brought his cock to Jordan's ass. He pushed in and found that it entered very easily. He had always known she was a slut but he was surprised she was able to take his cock in her ass so easily. The group slowed down to get used to Turk being apart of the train. They were slowly able to pick the pace back up. They moved harder and harder as they all got more pleasure. Jordan loved having something inside her for the first time during this orgy. She loved being in the middle of the fuck train with her husband.

"Fuck Turk! Your big cock feels so good in my ass! Keep fucking me! Harder, harder, harder! Yessss that's it," Jordan moaned. It was the first time during this orgy where the group had heard her orgasm. They were glad and knew that this was only the beginning.

"Shit Jordan. That feels good. I love being your cock whore. I love your fake cock in my ass. Fuck me like the good cock whore that I am!" Dr. Cox moaned. He loved being fucked by his wife so much. The group still wasn't used to Dr. Cox being stripped of his power like this but it was so hot to see him getting fucked that they were glad. J.D. was in heaven in this fuck train. He could feel triple the power on his ass and it felt so good.

"Fuck I love this so much! I love getting fucked by you three! I love your cock inside me Perry! Fuck I love you! Uhhhhhhhh fuck yesssssssss!" J.D. basically screamed in pleasure. He couldn't believe that this was happening but he would change it for anything.

The Janitor was off to the side admiring the site in front of him when he looked over and noticed the girls. They had been brought out of their trance and were rubbing themselves to the sight of the fuck train. The Janitor needed to get some from Elliot. He had always had a crush on Elliot and this was the best time where he could finally make that crush turn into something. He moved over next to Elliot and put his cock right in front of her face.

"Ohhhh come back for more," said a seductive Elliot. "Well time to make your dreams a reality Janitor." She grabbed the Janitor's cock and put her mouth on it. She easily took the Janitor's cock in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down using a lot of spit. Her sloppy blowjob was everything the Janitor had dreamed of. Elliot twisted her head while guiding his cock into her mouth. Elliot's blowjob got her back to her wet state before getting DPed. She needed to get fucked again. Her ass needed it.

"Shit blonde doctor. Please can I fuck you now?" The Janitor pleaded. He couldn't believe that his dreams were finally coming true.

"Of course. Please fuck me. My ass needs your cock," Elliot said. She laid on her back as the Janitor got down to her level. He placed his cock on her puckered entrance and then pushed forward. His cock slid into Elliot's tight hole as she moaned as he entered her. She still wasn't used to having a cock in her ass but it felt so good. It felt just as good as getting fucked in her pussy. The Janitor grabbed Elliot's tits as he pushed into her faster. Elliot loved this and could feel her ass getting stretched even more.

Since Elliot was now with the Janitor, Carla was all alone. She decided that she would go behind J.D. in the fuck train. She crawled over to J.D. and opened her mouth in front of J.D.'s cock. His cock thrust into her mouth with a lot of power. Carla was getting face fucked harder than she had ever had before. The group could hear the gags and spit hit J.D.'s cock with each thrust that they made. Carla couldn't take it anymore, she had to have a cock back inside her. She got up and laid on her side. She grabbed J.D.'s cock, while he was still getting fucked, and put it in her ass. The group didn't miss a beat and pounded Carla with now four times the power. J.D. loved being inside Carla. He had always had a crush on Carla but never dreamed of doing anything since she was Turk's husband. He was glad he could finally live out his fantasy. Carla loved getting pounded by the group.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKKKKKKK! I'M GONNA CUM SHITTTT! KEEP POUNDING MY ASS. FUCKKKKKKKKKK!" Carla screamed. She was right at the edge and with her free hand she rubbed her clit. While rubbing her clit, she could feel the pressure building up. "AHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKK!" Carla screamed as she squirted all over the couch. No had ever seen someone squirt before and Carla squirted so much. The couch was soaked with her juices. The group stopped the fucking train and pulled out of each other. Carla collapsed and passed out in her cum on the couch. Everybody was in awe by Carla's squirt and the men were extra turned on. Then they heard Elliot scream.

"Ohhhhhhhh shittttttttttt!" Elliot screamed. Elliot came as the Janitor finished pumping in and out of her ass. The Janitor pulled out of Elliot's ass and the group noticed that her ass started to get a small gape. Elliot was exhausted and couldn't fuck anymore. She was out of breath and about to fall asleep from the whole intense session.

Jordan was now the only girl left in the group. The whole group surrounded her and stood in a circle. She grabbed Turk and J.D.'s cock and jerked them off with each hand. She then leaned forward and took her husband's cock into her mouth. After and couple deep and sloppy slurps, she took her mouth off of her husband's cock and leaned her head back. She was able to then suck on the Janitor's cock while still jerking off Turk and J.D.. She then took her hand off of J.D.'s cock and put it on the Janitor's cock. She took her mouth off of the Janitor's cock and moved over to J.D.'s. After sucking on J.D.'s cock she then switched her hand from Turk to her husband and put her mouth on Turk's big black cock. As this blow bang was happening, Dr. Cox and J.D. started to kiss and then eventually make out. J.D. loved this and couldn't believe the 360 his mentor had done. Jordan's blow bang continued for 10 minutes. She alternated to all the boy and did her best to make sure she was pleasing everybody. Jordan was now ready to fuck. She wanted to get to the point where she could squirt like Carla did even though she knew that she wasn't a squirter. Jordan stood up and removed her strapon. As the strapon feel to the floor, so did Turk. He laid on his back as Jordan quickly squatted on top of it. She bounced up and down on the biggest cock there, taking all of it in her pussy. Everyone noticed and loved how her massive tits bounced up and down. She was easily the biggest slut of the group and thought that she should be a porn star instead of running a hospital. After bucking around on Turk's massive black cock for some time she leaned forward. As she leaned forward her massive tits smothered Turk's face. Turk loved this situation and didn't care that he could barely breathe. After leaning forward she brought her hands back and spread her ass cheeks. Jordan had a giant ass which looked fake even though it was all natural. J.D. decided that he wanted Jordan's ass. He leaned down and put his cock in her ass easily. J.D. and Turk moved as one filling Jordan up. Dr. Cox moved in front of Jordan and presented his cock to her. She devoured his cock while she took cocks in all her holes. Jordan loved having all her holes filled but this was nothing new to her. She had been gangbanged in college before and DPed more times than she could count. She loved being a slut but there was something that even this slut had never done before; triple penetration.

"That feels so fucking good!" Jordan exclaimed. She then turned to the Janitor and said, "How about you go join J.D. in my ass and really fill me up?" The whole group was shocked. No one could think that anyone could take three cocks but she seemed so confident. They knew that if anyone could do it it would be Jordan. J.D. moved forward while still staying inside Jordan to make room for the Janitor's cock. The Janitor got behind Jordan and saw the opening for his cock in her gaping asshole. He pushed forward and was inside Jordan. He could feel his cock pressed up against J.D.'s and it felt great. The three men inside Jordan stood perfectly still so Jordan could get used to having three cocks inside of her. Jordan had a Wide open mouth and it was the first time during this orgy where she looked dominated. She moved her hips back slightly and the men moved slowly. Jordan loved this. It was like the first time she had been double penetrated. She loved the feeling of being filled. She loved this so much as the men started to pick up speed.

"SHITTTTTTT! FUCK THAT FEELS SO GOOD! I'M THE BIGGEST FUCKING SLUT AND I LOVE IT! GOD FILL ME UP WITH YOUR COCKS!" Jordan screamed at the top of her lungs. The group felt really good that they could give Jordan so much pleasure. Dr. Cox thought that she would like another cock so he shoved his into her mouth. Jordan sloppily sucked her husband and couldn't believe that she was taking four cocks inside her. She was in heaven. Dr. Cox could feel the screams and moans on his cock as his wife sucked him. The boys were now moving pretty fast in and out of Jordan. With all the friction from their cocks and this whole orgy, they were all pretty close to cumming. They kept moving in and out of Jordan until they were at the brink.

"Oh shit Jordan! I'm about to cum…" the Janitor groaned. He was holding on as best as he could but he wasn't going to last much longer. Jordan took her mouth off of her husband's cock which stopped the extremely sloppy blowjob.

"Ok pull out. I want all your cum on my face," Jordan said with a smile. The Janitor and J.D. pulled out of Jordan's ass as it left a large gape. They could probably fist Jordan's ass if they wanted to. Jordan then stood up off of Turk's monster cock as the boys got into a circle, ready to shoot their loads on Jordan. The Janitor was the first to blow his load. He groaned as he shot it into Jordan's mouth. Some shot on her cheeks and chin. Jordan reached her hands out and grabbed her husband's and J.D.'s cocks. She jerked them off with each hand. She looked up to see the groans about to form on the faces of the two boys and knew they were close. With a couple more strokes the boys almost simultaneously came. Their cum hit the side of her face and ran down her face. She sucked on the tips of their cocks to suck out the remaining cum in their cocks. Turk had still yet to blow his load. Jordan got in front of Turk and started to jerk him off with both her hands. She jerked him of quickly as her husband got down on her level. Dr. Cox opened his mouth and moved up and down. As he blew him, Jordan continued to jerk him off. This felt so good and Turk was really close. Dr. Cox was doing amazing at sucking the cum right out of him.

"Oh shit…" Turk moaned. Dr. Cox took his mouth of of his cock as Jordan jerked him faster. "Ahhhhhhh" Turk groaned as he shot his load out on Dr. Cox and Jordan's face. There were long, thick white rope across the couples faces. Dr. Cox bent down and sucked the tip of Turk's cock. Dr. Cox loved the taste of cum as did Jordan. Jordan's face was covered in cum. There was a glossy glaze covering her whole entire face. She ran her fingers along her face, scooping up all of the cum. She then sucked her fingers, eating all the cum on her face. Dr. Cox did the same thing with the cum that was on his face. The husband and wife then shared a passionate kiss. They could each taste the cum on each other's tongues and loved the taste. The whole group then sat down, everyone being completely exhausted from the orgy. J.D. and Turk nudged Carla and Elliot awake.

"Wow what a dinner party everybody," Jordan said. The whole group smiled at her and J.D. even chuckled.

"That was so amazing," J.D. exclaimed.

"Carla, I think you owe us a new couch," Dr. Cox said, sounding like the before orgy Cox.

"Well we don't need to buy a new couch when were having another dinner party next week. Is everyone down?" Jordan said. The whole group nodded in excitement. From that moment on the friends/co-workers at Sacred Heart Hospital were bonded together forever and about to have fun like this every week.


End file.
